Stupid Girl
by Mina Lee
Summary: This is a story about the Rose of Aphrodite What is the rose anyway? read to find out!! :) H/Hr, Oc/SF Oc/Dm Chapter 3 coming soon! Please R
1. Stupid Girl

Stupid Girl  
  
A/N: This is my first fic. I know its not exactly original but everybody has to start out somewhere right? Thank you for taking the time to read this and I'm not sure how long or how good this will be. Constructive criticism would be GREATLY appreciated and even more a beta reader. Whoever would like to be a beta reader I thank you very much! Enjoy this story. (Felicia and Brenna are my o.cs)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Felicia and Brenna.  
  
Hermione sat in the back of the great hall waiting for Harry and her other friends. The first dance of the year was supposed to be the best of the year. Just because of the theme of muggle-America. Hermione's trip to America had greatly helped her understanding of what goes on at these dances. They were loud and crammed with people wearing normal street clothing. The dancing was a bit. raunchy but still the most exhilarating thing she had ever participated in. When her body meshed together with somebody it showed that she wasn't just the studious bookworm she was taken as. She could be wild. She could have fun. Of course her fellow schoolmates have yet to know this. Hermione's friends all caught on quickly after the five-minute awkward moments of the dance. Where people stood around and talked. Of course it helped that there were American transfer students to lead the way.  
Hermione was just about to give up waiting for Harry when in though the hall doors as if to make a grand entrance then came in Brenna, Felicia, and of course trailing along, Harry. As soon as she saw Harry her eyes lit up immediately ready to show him the "ropes" of dancing. She would definitely get her alone time with Harry because Felicia was off with Draco somewhere and Brenna was already out the door with Seamus. Harry ran up to Hermione and before she could respond, he gave her a big bear hug.  
"Ugg . Harry what did I say about mushy things like this?" Hermione asked trying to break from Harry's strong grip, finally biting his neck to make him let go.  
"You said 'never ever do mushy things in public. no I mean ever'" Said Harry quoting Hermione in exact precision, his green eyes flickering with emotion. "But then again," continued Harry, "I have a certain disregard for rules as you may have already known."  
Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed Harry's hand, leading him to the dance floor.  
"U-umm Hermione. I don't know how to dance." Harry said quietly, his blush noticeable in the near pitch-black room.  
"Don't worry," She assured him.  
"Its not that difficult." at those words she grabbed his body and entwined it with hers.  
  
"Okay." she started slowly "Just move around. watch others if you want and follow my lead." she instructed. After what seemed like ages of dancing Harry finally caught on. Their bodies became meshed together, yet they never locked eyes. They danced to nearly every song imaginable, popular to the times at least. Finnaly it was the end of the dance. Harry, hearing that the song was rock, led Hermione outside to get some fresh air.  
They quickly walked away from the great hall, they could hear the music fade, but barely. Harry led her to a secluded area dimly lit with flowers that gleamed in the moonlight. Bushes surrounded the area giving a comfortable, secure vibe. In the center of the "room" there was a beautiful fountain, the water slowly sloshing out of the rock mermaid's mouth creating a graceful arch that the moonlight hit at the exact right spot.  
"Well." Hermione said slowly, tapping her foot on the soft wet grass and biting her lip.  
"Well. I just decided to come out here because well its kinda private you know and well. yeah" Harry said awkwardly glancing down at the grass.  
"Aren't we going to dance?" Hermione said impatiently.  
"This is a rock song Hermione, how do you dance to a rock song without having to jump around waving our hands in the air?"  
"Easy, we s l o w dance." Hermione emphasized slow, grabbing Harry's hands and placing them on her waist as she slung her arms around his shoulders." They rocked slowly to the hard-rock song. Hermione laid her head upon Harry's chest feeling his every breath. She looked into his deep green eyes that sparked at the slightest emotion and said,  
"Did you know this is my favorite song?"  
"No, I didn't know."  
"Well, you do now."  
Hermione's lips moved silently to the lyrics of the song  
  
"I'm a loner  
I'm a loser  
I'm a winner  
In my mind"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, watching her lips move silently with the words of the song, her eyes closed as if concentrating on the song  
  
"I'm a bad one  
I'm a good one  
I'm a sick one  
With a smile"  
  
Harry took the dare. He locked lips with Hermione. She looked surprised as ever and firstly resisted, but then she became relaxed and eased into the kiss. Hermione drew the kiss deeper, running her tongue along Harry's bottom lip, and then returning it to the insides of his mouth. Harry was deeply surprised at Hermione's daring, but was pleased with it.  
They continued the kiss well after the song ended, as well as their bodies ended up on the ground. Hermione could only hear the muffled sounds of Dumbledore announcing that the dance was over and the shuffled feet of her schoolmates leaving and the occasional "OH my gosh muggle dances are THE BEST!" or "Well I didn't know muggles did things like that." Hermione stopped the kiss for the second time, to get some air, but she noticed a familiar wave of black in the bushes. Deciding this was unusual she decided to inspect.  
"Shhh. Harry I see something over there." Hermione whispered to Harry, literally crawling on the ground to find out who, or what it was.  
"Draco stop, I think someone saw me!" a voice exclaimed  
"God Felicia, stop being so paranoid!" another voice said, annoyed. Hermione giggled automatically, witch turned into all out silent hysteria. She placed her index finger on her lips to harry and screamed out loud enough for the couple in the bushes to hear:  
"Draco Malfoy! Ten points off slytherin and WHAT are you doing in the bushes?? Felica Harrings! Ten points off gryffindor!" Hermione screamed quickly in her sternest voice. Harry and Hermione instantly heard a shriek from Felicia and Draco cursing, also quickly saying "Sorry Professor" "It will never happen again professor, I swear." With those words Harry and Hermione burst into full hysteria, tears in their eyes.  
"Goddamnit Harry you scared us shitless!" Draco yelled furiously with a smile playing on his lips.  
"Yeah you idiots really gave us a scare," Felicia continued, opting not to swear.  
Harry and Hermione got up and left the beautiful square, Draco and Felicia catching up to them quickly, as they left the square, it disappeared. One flower lying on the side, petals of every color in the garden room, was remaining. 


	2. The Rose of Aphrodite

The Rose of Aphrodite 

A/N: Wow I've just felt like writing lately, even if nobody likes it or if I wrote it bad I just felt like writing it. Constructive criticism please. Thank you to my beta once again! You really help me when I just can't convey my ideas correctly, or if some idea of mine isn't thought 100% through! Also one thing is I HAVEN'T read OotP but I will by Friday!! Thanks to anybody who reviews also

Disclaimer: I forgot this last time so .: I do not own anything :. At all. It all belongs to J.K. Well I happen to own Felicia and Brenna!

"Today class, we will be working on STUDYING ancient plants." Professor Sprout boomed, holding a book titled The Mysterious Plants of our Past. Groans rang around the room. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were three of the many groans of the class. 

"Great" Ron said sulkily "When I thought we would have a nice lesson in Herbology, *WHAM*" He slammed his book down for effect. Harry and Hermione laughed lightly. The greenhouse was surprisingly clean. The dirt was at a bare minimum, and the plants seemed neatly kept in their pots. 

"All right class, page 204, read up on the Rose of Aphrodite.," the squat professor instructed. You could hear the pages flap and the students mutter to their friends…

"The Rose of Aphrodite is a very powerful magical plant. The rumor of the plant is a powerful witch, Arwen Marson, created it. The name might fool people into believing that this was indeed a creation of the goddess Aphrodite. Arwen was said to be a hopeless romantic. She had brews of love potions and counter-potions at her fingertips. Arwen, though, had decided this was truly not enough. She enchanted a rose. The rose can contort to virtually any romantic scene, depending on how the person wants it to look. The only problem with this, Arwen discovered, was that the plant lasted for a lengthy amount of time. 100 years to be exact. She had her children, have their children record how long it lasted. When the plant's time has come up, the area turns back into a rose with various colors signifying the last scene it has been in. The strange part about the rose is, although it is most definitely living, it does not need water. Arwen Marson was rumored to have made ten of these priceless roses. Five have been found by the ministry, one was destroyed (reasons unknown), and the other four (more or less) are on hiatus." 

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed, "That's one hell of a rose." 

"Weasley, language in this class." Professor Sprout said with a look on her face that said 'one more mess up and that will be points from Gryffindor.'

"What I was about to say before mister Weasley interrupted me, class dismissed early." Professor sprout grinned at the class. Mouths open wide in shock, eyes fully awake the class sat.

"Well, off with you!" the Professor as good as pushed them out the door. 

"Why do you think she canceled the rest of class?" Hermione enquired, playing with a lock of her hair as she trudged down the path with Harry and Ron at her side. 

"I guess …" Harry started.

"Well I don't really know." Harry sighed, giving up. Ron, although, remained unresponsive. At all. In fact, it appeared that he had stopped breathing. He had a dreamy grin plastered on his face. 

"Ronald Weasley why are you acting like a troll?" Hermione asked him exasperatedly, waving her hands in front of his face wildly.

"Wha-?" Ron asked stupidly. "Oh sorry Mione'. Just trying to remember this forever." He said grinning.

The trio made their way along the path to the Great Hall. The house elves obviously like to get a head start on things because lunch was already spread amongst the tables. A big slab of pork chops on every other plate, gobs of mashed potatoes, and plenty of vegetables to go around. A hearty meal for lunch. Felicia and Brenna were already they're talking rapidly, not taking a bite of their food. They were now the gossips of the school, taking Parvati and Lavender's crown. When the trio got there they were currently conversing on Seamus, 

"Seamus is the hottest in the school for sure!" Brenna gushed, giggling heavily. 

"You're only saying that because he's your boyfriend!" 

"Nuh-uh!" Brenna play fought with her best friend, sticking her tongue out. Looking up from their conversation, Felicia finally noticed that Hermione, Ron, and Harry were there.

"Yeah you know who I think is the hottest in the school?" Hermione said in a fake perky voice. "Who?" She asked herself in a perkier voice (if that was at all possible) "Harry Potter!!" Hermione squealed and twirled her hair. That action soon turned into a saner looking face and a giggle that said 'you guys are too perky for your own good'. The trio quickly sat down next to their two American friends and across from them were Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan conversing loudly about Quiddich. Every few seconds Seamus would look up and give Brenna a sly wink, making Brenna go into a fit of giggles. 

Across the room Pansy Parkinson was straddling Draco Malfoy. She was sitting on his lap trying to spoon feed him mashed potatoes. Draco had a look of utter disgust. His face grimaced and he tried to push her off of his lap. Finally giving her a good kick in the shins she got up and he abruptly left the Great Hall. Felicia saw all this play out. 

"Uhh… you guys I've got to … go. So see ya at divination!" She ran off to follow Draco in the hall. 

"Well that was odd." Hermione said quickly. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was running or jogging or something Felicia concluded. He was well ahead of her so she had to run a little extra then expected to catch up to him.

"Draco!" She panted, still struggling to catch up to him.

"What?" He wheeled around to look at Felicia.

"What was that in the hall? With Pansy Parkinson?" Felicia was fuming. She hated Pansy with a fiery passion. Her pug face and keen interest in Draco drew her away from Pansy.

"That was nothing. She was just up on me. I got away from her." Draco drawled out, annoyed.

"Whatever Malfoy." Felicia said with great distaste.

"Its back to Malfoy now? What happened to Draco?" Draco said sarcastically, his face changing into an evil smirk. "You overreact." He concluded.

"I overreact??! What do you mean overreact??" Felicia was now at the point of tears. She lifted her hand to hit Draco upside the head but he caught her hand in one swift move. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Might ruin a perfectly good relationship." 

"Ugh you know what? There is no more relationship. Its over!" 

Draco was obviously angry. He was more than angry. He was fuming. Across the hall there was a broom closet. He grasped Felicia's hand and led her to the closet.

"Draco! I mean… Malfoy! Stop right now!" She proceeded to protest but they were met with no response. He opened the door, led her in, and then slammed the door shut.

"We are not over. I will decide that." Draco said intensely. With that he kissed Felicia, but it wasn't a sweet kiss. It was a hungry kiss. She opened her mouth to protest, but Draco took it as an invitation. He bit her lip. She firstly remained unresponsive, like someone who wasn't even alive, but she was drawn into the kiss. She responded. The kiss lasted a good ten minutes, until the bell to signal lunch was over.

They proceeded to exit the closet one by one, watching out for people who would tell the whole school that Felicia and Draco were snogging in the broom closet. Draco was off to Defense Against the Dark Arts with the new professor, Professor Gadsborgen. While Draco was off to DADA, Felicia ran to catch up to Harry, Ron, and Brenna who were heading towards divination. 

"I wonder who our new professor is?" Ron inquired. Professor Trelwany was fired a few days ago. She had scared a third year so badly she was hidden in her dorm, refusing to come out, crying her eyes out. 

"I hope its someone who isn't so weird." 

"Yeah or a hag"

They trudged down the hallway towards the classroom. They climbed up the tiny staircase and opened the door. Expecting the perfume and crimson light, the poufs for chairs and tiny tables, that's not what they found. The perfumes that put them in a silent stupor were gone, replaced with no sent at all in the air. The crimson light was replaced by regular candle and natural light. Everything was normal and conventional. The only sign that said this room was magical were the large shelves displaying magical items used for divination. 

"Welcome!" a voice that was definitely not Professor Trelwany said happily. Instead of a teacher that resembled a dragonfly, a younger teacher was there. Her hair was flowing black down her back, and her eyes were so brown they were black, standing out amongst her pale skin. 

"Mom!?" Felicia screamed with horror plastered on her face. "What are you doing here? You said after Salem was gone you weren't going to teach at my new school!" Now completely on the rampage, giving looks of fire towards her mother.

"Well things change honey now go sit down before I take points off from your house!" The new professor said, obviously stressed and a little aghast. When the remains of the class showed up, it was introductory time. 

"Hello class. My name is Professor Harrings. I will be your divination teacher for the rest of the year." The professor looked slightly nervous, until the chorus of 'Hello Professor' rang around the classroom. "Well today we will work on dream catchers, anybody know what those are?" She asked. There were a ton of hands raised, but Felicia, even though it was obvious she knew the answer, refrained from raising her hand. Instead she stuck her head on her desk and sulked. At that the professor looked really aghast, and called on someone.

"Yes, Brenna?" 

"Well a dream catcher to a Muggle is just a novelty derived from Indian tradition. To us witches and wizards though, it traps dreams every night and it is possible to actually view them again if the dream catcher is made properly." 

"Correct," the professor beamed "ten points to Gryffindor." The bell that signaled the class would end rang. "Well that was rather quick. Next time we will make our own dream catcher, no homework today, class dismissed!" The room was gone in an instant. The first one out: Felicia. 

-----------------------------------------------

Hermione got out of class early. Professor Vector wasn't feeling up to par. She walked along the corridor quietly heading towards the Great Hall. She saw a door exiting towards the garden that Harry and she had had their first romantic tryst. 'It wouldn't hurt to visit it again.' she thought. She left the Hall, expecting to see a beautiful garden with flowers of many colors, the large green bushes and the fountain that spurted water that appeared to be made of crystal, but that all wasn't there. There was nothing but the still wet grass that crunched under her feet. About to turn around and head back to the hall, a glimpse of color flashed at the side of her eye. It was a rose. She turned around and picked up the mysterious rose and crammed it into her bag, forgetting completely about the lesson they had just mere hours ago in Herbology. 

Note to Beta: I think I spelled a whole bunch of names wrong : / one other thing I'm not good at. Thanks for helping.


End file.
